Vampire Night
by Taishi1984
Summary: This is a rather short play I wrote after watching Fright Night BEST MOVIE WITH VAMPIRES EVER . It is an original play with references to Fright Night. It's a rather short play but it's good. Beware Twilight lovers.


If you adore Twilight beware... there's a bit of hating going on lol. Its kinda fun :D. It's a short read and I hope ya like it. If you feel like rating or commenting go ahead, if not then I don't care. I haven't rated or commented on 99.9% on most of the stuff I've read. Cheers! :D

10:00 P.M. Sunday Night in a small town of Osawatomie, Kansas ( Theodore Roosevelt Time :D) . High school Girl Time.

Ann: Oh I love this song soooooo much! It's from that movie Fright Night Give it up…. (Says to no one in particular after all (like all good horror movies) no one is home excepting herself fu fu fu :D)

(Begins to dance to Give It Up, down the stairs, into the living room, when *Poof* (---- not really that'd be lame sound effect and vampires don't go poof you silly people) the vampire appears making sure she doesn't trip over the pile of papers)

Ann: AHH!! Kyle, what are you doing here?!

Kyle: Stopping you from tripping obviously (sly smile) What's that you are listening too? (Obviously he's knows… *Super Hearing Time*)

Ann: (Has totally forgotten that it is night, since she is overcome with the fact he is interested in her song) OMG its my totally awesome song you should watch the movie with me. Sometime… Not now its night… How'd you get in here anyway?... and Why are you here…..?

Kyle: your front door was just wide open… I came to check if you were okay…

Ann: It was… oh…. Silly me… Hahahaha…. (tries to cover up mistake is failing though)

Kyle: Say (takes a breath and wraps arms around Ann) why don't we watch that movie now, your parents ain't home, what they don't know won't hurt them right, Ann?

Ann(mind): OMFG HE"S HUGGING ME AHHHHH!!!! WHAT DO I DO …?

Kyle: (condensing tone) Ann…

Ann: (stuttering) uhh….. sure! Heh I'll make popcorn. You just sit there and I'll be back in a few minutes (Smile, and runs up stairs to make popcorn) Okay two minutes (poink poink poink zhoom goes the buttons on the microwave)

Ann(mind): Omg he's here in my house just like I imagined. He really does like me (sparkly eyes)!!!!!!! I wonder why I let him stay though…. I have school tomorrow plus that huge AP Biology Test … ugh… It doesn't matter though as long as I can be in his arms… *shakes head* wait what… could I becoming a stupid giggly cliché girl… nah this is totally a normal reaction to this sort of thing … right? (BEEP!)

Ann: AHH!

Kyle: Are you okay …. Ann?

Ann: What… Kyle? Oh of course it was just that stupid microwave

Ann(mind): OMG I just totally made a fool of myself

Kyle: alright then let's go… (turns and heads down stairs without another word)

Ann(mind): Is this the same Kyle, I know he has apparently been sick and all the past week, but he seems different somehow… more manly??? I don't know…

Ann: I better hurry up haha…. (Runs downstairs with popcorn , switches on the movie, and sits on couch) Are you ready Kyle? I absolutely love this movie, its so funny and that greasy vampire is amazing. I like that old guy too (says in deep voice) Peter Vincent the Vampire Slayer

Kyle: Heh… Don't spoil it for me… Is it anything like that Twilight movie Brianna dragged me to?

Ann(mind): Hmph Brianna's a slut with terrible taste in movies. I am sooooo glad they broke up.

Ann: Of course not… that Twilight is a terrible portrayal of the 'real' vampire. I mean come on the vampire in it is not one at all. He walks around in daylight instead of burning and he's all like 'I'm a goody-goody vampire who doesn't drink blood' mean he's got no flaws whatsoever. He's more like Superman than anything. Oh do you want me to rewind it quickly, haha I kinda got to ranting, I despise that book and movie.

Kyle: Nah its okay, I liked your rant, I hated it too. And plus your rant was very… informative… So how does a vampire act? Like this? 'Oh your neck has the sweetest smell' (begins to nuzzle Ann's neck) (movie continues playing)

Ann: Maybe … XD… that line was really really cheesy though…(sighs and leans head back on Kyle) let's just watch the movie.

Ann(mind): He has really soft skin (softer that she had previously thought!),but he's cold… must be from that sickness he had… OMG is he still sick?! I don't want to be out of school for a week… Ack! His arms are roaming places, I don't want them too…

Ann: Kyle… hands...

Kyle: Oh sorry… I didn't know it bothered you… Brianna liked it so I thought maybe you would too…

Ann(mind): humph that Brianna was a slut though, although I kinda did like it…. a lot. But … isn't it bad… I mean we aren't officially going together either… but the feeling was kinda nice…

Ann: Just… watch them… okay? ( says slowly)

Kyle: Fine… (seems disappointed not in Ann, but himself mutters something about not convincing enough)

(They continue watching movie, hear thumps coming from upstairs)

Ann: What was that?!

Kyle: Don't worry… I'm sure it was just…the wind? (looks mildly concerned)

Ann(mind): The wind… come on …. But whatevers….

Kyle: If you want me to go check it out I will….

Ann: That'd be nice. Go get it Kyle! (lolz)

(Kyle is gone for a couple of minutes, Ann hears something like "Gion, come on..." Kyle comes back looking like he let the football team down)

Ann: (frightened) Kyle was anything up there?!?! (movie still playing)

Kyle: (silently continues walking toward Ann, looks resigned)

Ann: Kyle! Kyle what did you see up there?! Kyle, say something!

Kyle: Ann, I'm going to suck your blood…

Ann: Kyle, what the heck are you saying!!!! (really scared)

*Poof* ( ----- WHAT DID I SAY!!! Vampires don't go poof *facepalm*) Another vampire appears, looking about the same age as Kyle)

Gion: Would you hurry up already, it shouldn't take you this long… it should be 'hi there, boom bam' you're done. You'll end up being a weakling for eternity if you don't learn this now.

Kyle: Hey cut me some slack here, I have only been a vampire for about 4 days now. Brianna was easy. She takes advantage of everybody, so she kind of deserved it. But, Ann… Ann hasn't done anything…

Ann: Oh… my….

Gion: Exactly the point of this experiment (walks over to Ann and quickly grabs her shoulders while she struggles). That point of view is too human… for you anymore. Vampires are killers and you are one too. Besides these 'sweet girls' have the best tasting blood. (smells Ann's neck) So sweet… so pure … so … yummy (laughs a bit)… (almost takes 'a bite' lol). Here! (throws Ann to the floor ) Hurry up, I can barely contain myself anymore.

Ann: OmG Kyle NO… GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS!

Kyle: (grabs Ann by the arm as she tried to run away) I'm sorry Ann… but Gion does have a point. You sure smell like you'll taste great (licks lips and takes a bite)

Ann: (screams)

Gion: (nods as Kyle greedily drinks and doesn't spill a drop (since vampires wouldn't be that stupid to spill a drop of something they only can get rarely)

Kyle: (drops Ann as there is little live blood left) Oh I see what you meant Gion I feel a thousand times better. Oh Damn that was good… (looks drowsy) I can't believe I was hesitating…

Gion: I can't either. That took you way too long (takes a look at Kyle), but I don't suspect you'll be doing that again from the looks of you …

Kyle: Nu-uh. By the way Gion, can we walk around in the daylight?

Gion: Hmm… let me think about that… NO! Come on grab the girl and let's get out of here, we have other things to do. Sure they could be done tomorrow, after all we've got all the time in the world, but why not do it now and put off boredom till tomorrow?


End file.
